Harsh Reality: A Nuzlocke Adventure
by aClay1788
Summary: This is my current nuzlocke run delivered as a serious story instead of the usual hilarious comic. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: This is a fan created story set in the world of the Pokemon game series. I take no credit for anything copyrighted and hope you enjoy!)

HARSH REALITY

CHAPTER 1

The world of Pokemon is not a game.

In a world overrun with powerful monsters vastly outnumbering the humans, certain measures had to be taken. The government began learning of a way to harness and control the power of these creatures so that they could keep them maintained. I'll bet they have a hidden agenda. Government pigs always do. But instead of harnessing the power for themselves and keeping everybody in the dark, they're letting the people thin the numbers. They encourage people to capture and command these beasts they've called 'Pokemon' to fight one another, and they even made a fucking sport out of it to encourage the whole damn thing.

They've released capture devices called 'Pokeballs' to contain the monsters. They are available at every shop in every city. For years people have been leaving their homes to venture out on some bullshit quest to become the greatest 'Pokemon Trainer', travelling from town to town in order to defeat the 'Gym Leaders' (The 8 government officials). Bunch of mindless idiots if you ask me.

I refused to be a part of it all. For years I resisted it. But something happened back home, in Pallet Town. Something that forced me into this 'adventure'.

And that fuckin' bastard won't get away with what he did!

So now I sit here, in Viridian City, next to my very own pokemon. It's a small orange lizard with a flame on the end of its tail, a Charmander I think it's called. Figured the little bastard needed a name.

Torch I called him. Never need a proper torch when I have this guy out.

I thought pokemon were all vicious, wild beasts but Torch here seems pretty content at the moment. I usually keep him outside of his pokeball, as I've been attacked countless times from random wild pidgeons and rats that seem to spring out from nowhere. And after a few fights Torch finally did a fire attack. Not a giant burst of awesome flames but its progress at least.

I need to get stronger, I need Torch to get stronger, and I'll need more of these Pokemon if I have any chance of getting back at 'him'.

Easier said than done, as I had a furry, savage little monkey before this. Called her Scorn, like a woman's fury. Suited the little thing monster I thought. I was trying to train her, as she was fairly weak at the time and I needed her to be stronger. Problem was I didn't care about her well-being. I didn't care what these beasts did to each other, that they fought each other with savage intent until one couldn't move any longer. I was helping solve the problem right? Whatever.

But it's not until you see that little creature getting beaten to death, the life fading from its once lively eyes that you realise that the things everyone has been saying are true. The world is really a brutal place. And this little blood soaked monkey thing died because of me. I didn't care enough to call it back, or at least switch it with Torch. It was too late.

As much as I thought I wouldn't care, this little creature was dead because of my carelessness. It's like I had let a random child take a beating while I just sat back and did nothing about it. I never thought I could be that person. But I was.

I looked down at Torch, and the thought of him being killed in front of me literally sickened me. What kind of person would I be if I did that to someone else and their pokemon? Besides, I'm not some brainwashed fuckwit the government has implanted ideas in. I make my own choices dammit!

Besides, Bel wouldn't want me to kill just because everybody else does. If she saw the way I didn't give a shit about Scorn before she was killed she'd never look at me the same. I couldn't live with myself if she hated me.

I'll get you back Bel! I promise you!


	2. Chapter 2

HARSH REALITY

CHAPTER 2

It was a cool day with a slight breeze blowing, making the temperature seem colder than it actually was. I stood near the grass where I had first caught Scorn outside Viridian City. Before coming here I got Torch to cremate her, turn her into ashes so I could give her back to the world I so carelessly took her from. I held the ashes in the palms of my hands as I let them drizzle out to be carried by the wind that blew past me. I felt a little bit better.

"Well look who it is!" a snarky approaching voice had said. I knew who it was. How could I forget that arrogant Gary Oak and his high-and-mighty attitude.

"Not now Gary"

"Why? Because you're standing there like a wimpy little bitch instead of trying to save Bel like I am?" He said with his smug fuckin' attitude. OK now I'm pissed.

"Fuck you Gary! How are you trying to save her! Huh? Like you even give a shit anyway!"

"I tried to go straight into the Pokemon League and rescue her. Turns out you need to defeat the eight Gym Leaders and have a strong team of pokemon before you can pass." I knew that he was about to say something to verbally attack me. I've known him too long and I know how he justifies himself before raining down some kind of insult on me. "What have you done to save her?"

Even though I knew something like this was coming it still caught me off guard. What _have_ I done? Not much yet but I'll save her and I won't let this bastard get in my way!

"Just what I thought" he replied to my lack of response. So sure of himself, so confident. God I hate him. "Well I'm off to defeat the Gym Leaders! No use staying around with losers like you!"

I started to get warmer. I understand that getting angry gets the blood pumping but it seemed a little too warm for that. I looked down to my side to see Torch's tail flame get bigger. He didn't look happy either. Ha! Guess he doesn't like Gary Oak either.

"Your Charmander seems upset too. Control your pokemon before I put him down."

Did he just threaten my Charmander? Did he say he was going to put Torch down?

"What fucking right do you have to do that!" I screamed at him. I could feel all of my muscles tense in anger, and I could tell Torch felt the same way judging from the further increase in temperature.

"Let's battle then! But I'm taking you out! Bel can rely on me to save her!" Gary said before throwing out his pokeball. I saw a bright, blinding light from the ball (still not used to that) and a small scruffy bird appeared. Torch has taken down tons of these birds easily. No problem.

"Torch! Ember!"

"Pidgey! Sand Attack!"

Torch was faster. He spun his tail around to flick some of his tail flames at the bird and it looked like it had hurt it. The bird retaliated by flapping it's wings and blowing some sand and dust into Torch's face. He didn't look too phased so he should be fine.

The same commands were given, but Torch's second Ember attack took down the bird before it could do anything worthwhile. I looked up at Gary, who had to return his pokemon to his pokeball. He didn't look happy. That made me happy.

"Squirtle! Take out this loser!" Gary said, throwing his other pokeball to the floor. After the annoying white light, I saw his little blue turtle pokemon. Squirtle was the pokemon he was given by his grandfather Professor Oak. He deliberately took the Squirtle because it had the advantage over Torch. This isn't supposed to be about us, it's about saving Bel!

"Torch! Ember!"

"Squirtle! Tackle!"

Torch was hit head on by the Squirtle, but retaliated with some flames from the end of his tail. The same attacks were issued over and over again, and Torch was starting to get weary. Fortunately so was Squirtle. I had no other pokemon to swap with Torch, so it was all or nothing! Tackle, then Ember, then Tackle, then Ember. These poor little creatures were beating each other to a pulp.

After a worn out Torch released another Ember attack, I saw the Squirtle faint. It collapsed from all the fighting, and by the looks of Torch he wasn't too far behind. He looked at me, proud of itself for defending not only its own honour, but mine as well.

"That's enough Torch. We've already won" I said to him. We vowed not to be killers like everybody else. Bel wouldn't want us to.

Gary hid his disappointment through his usual smug grin. He returned his pokemon and put his hands in his pockets as he walked past me.

"I have Gym Leaders to beat! Can't be wasting anymore time on your wimpy ass." Wimpy ass? Who won that fight Gary? I was so proud of myself. So proud of Torch too.

Oh shit! I forgot for a second that Torch is injured!

I ran over and picked the little guy up. I could have made it easier by using the pokeball, but I'm not brainwashed by the government. I do what I want!

And right now I want to get Torch healed as fast as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

HARSH REALITY

CHAPTER 3

Viridian Forest.

I've heard stories about that place. Stories of people getting lost in its maze. Stories of people and pokemon dying from the toxins of the wild poisonous bugs that live there. But I needed to get through that forest to reach Pewter City, where the first Gym Leader resides. Gary is probably already on his way through the forest. I can't let myself fall behind!

After all, Torch and I had kicked his ass! Well… it was a close fight but I won and that's the main thing!

Once I had gotten Torch all healed up I headed to the PokeMart. With all the stories of poisonous pokemon living in the forest I figured it couldn't hurt to equip myself with a few antidotes. Not that I'm worried or anything. Torch can burn all the bugs to a crisp before they even lay a finger on him.

Listen to me, so proud of my Charmander and his firepower. Never thought I'd see myself getting attached to any of these monsters a few weeks ago. Bet Bel would smile at the thought of it all. She'd probably hassle me about it, mock me playfully like she does. She'll meet Torch when I save her. That'd put a big smile on her face.

So here I stand, about to waltz into the forest.

"Let's do this Torch!" I shouted to him, and he pumped his little fist in the air cheerfully. With Torch's eagerness to continue forward, we both walked into the so-called 'maze'.

It was a dark place. All of the trees had blocked most of the sunlight from entering, which only enhanced the already dreadful atmosphere of the place. There were a few trainers wandering about, some looked a little lost, others with nets looking for what I guessed would be bugs. Why would you want to catch one of the shitty bugs from this forest? I figured that question was best kept inside my head, as I could imagine the boring lecture I'd receive from these bug catchers about the beauty of their precious bug pokemon. Think I'll just walk away from wherever they are.

I saw a pokeball sitting in the middle of some grass. Either that's a blank pokeball, or somebody had lost their pokemon. I could just take it for myself, but I'm not Gary Oak. Not that he steals, but I always assume that if something seems like the right thing to do, Gary Oak would do the opposite. Bel always hated it when I argued with Gary. She said it was rude of me to argue with someone she respected. Something about how he's the son of Professor Oak or something. I was always too busy arguing to properly listen.

As I walked towards the pokeball, a small bug pokemon blocked my path. I'm not good with pokemon species or anything, so I have no idea what it is. Oh that's right! The Pokedex! Doesn't it tell me about the pokemon? Only one way to find out!

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small, red gizmo and flipped it open. It didn't give me any information but the pokemon's name. Weedle. And that it was a girl. It was fairly weak in comparison to Torch, so I figured it best not use all of his energy on something that probably couldn't even take a Scratch attack.

"Torch, Scratch it." He nodded in response before running up to it and quickly attacking it with his little claws. Next thing I knew, Torch was slowly being covered in some kind of silk-like material. The little Weedle had barely survived the scratch and was trying to stop Torch in his tracks. Not much use really, Torch was still ready to fight. But something about this bug called out to me. It was probably its 'puppy dog eyes'. That's not fair! How did it know I'm a sucker for that trick! Dammit!

I reached into my backpack and pulled out one of the empty pokeballs I have. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I hope none of those bug catchers are watching. The last thing I want is for one of those weirdos to come over and want to share bug-stories. Fuck that.

Ok… Good… Nobody is watching. I threw the pokeball at the Weedle and watched as the ball shook from the struggle. It didn't last long. Poor thing was pretty hurt. I let it out of its pokeball and used a potion on it.

Oh great now it's getting all affectionate.

Ok it's kind of cute in a creepy, bug catcher kind of way. Guess I should name her. I'm gonna call her Silk after the attack she used on Torch. Sounds good to me. Torch didn't mind the name either, or at least that's what I assumed. I'm just going to pretend he does so I don't feel like I gave it a shitty name.

I'm still faced with a problem. Silk was almost taken out by a single Scratch attack. Guess I better train her up. I won't let her end up like Scorn I swear it!

I spent the next hour or so walking around aimlessly, getting Silk to fight any of the bugs that we came across. She did fairly well, and when she came up against something that was a little too strong for her I just let Torch finish it off. Silk was getting stronger, but a little battered.

She was getting tired from all the training. The constant attacking and getting hit was taking its toll on her, and I didn't want her to end up like Scorn. The little green bug kept tackling her, but the poison from Silk's Poison Sting attack was already in its system. A final Tackle attack from the green bug landed before it fell prey to the fatal poison. But Silk wasn't looking so good.

Then out of nowhere she started glowing.

Glowing? What's happening to her? I didn't know what to do. I looked at Torch as if expecting some kind of answer and all he could do was poke my leg with his little finger. Not that I felt it through the Pokedex… The Pokedex! Maybe it had an answer! I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it up.

"Silk… is evolving?" I said out loud for some reason. Before I knew it, a different pokemon was in front of me. A Kakuna. The pokedex also mentioned that it had learned a new move, Harden it was called. Not sure exactly what it did but all I know is that Silk was strong enough to fight on her own.

So with Torch and a newly evolved Silk I decided to get the hell out of this damn forest!


	4. Chapter 4

HARSH REALITY

CHAPTER 4

"Silk! Poison Sting!" I shouted, and the newly evolved Silk thrust the bottom of her body towards the opposing green caterpillar, releasing a sharp, poisonous barb at it. Bug's didn't deal too well with poison. I can't imagine many things would. Silk doesn't mind it though. In fact she shakes off enemy Poison Stings like a wet dog shakes off water. Ok maybe not with that much effort but you get the idea. Poison doesn't hurt her.

"Go Metapod!" the bug catcher cried out as he hurled another pokeball onto the battlefield. What came out looked like a smoother, greener Silk. It immediately began to focus and harden its shell. I would have Silk do the same thing but she was too busy poisoning the enemy and winning to bother. I'm so proud of her!

When the Metapod fainted due to the poison, the bug catcher returned it to his pokeball. He didn't look too happy about it either. That's alright. Silk was happy enough for all of us! Then all of a sudden she was glowing again…

Another evolution? Didn't she just evolve?

"That's the beautiful thing about bug pokemon. They evolve faster than any other type of pokemon! So they become stronger that much faster!" The bug catcher said in response to my obvious speechlessness. Evolve faster? Gotta get my pokedex out to see what she's turning into!

I pulled out the Pokedex and let it scan Silk so I could see what she was changing into. She emerged from the bright white glow taller and thinner than she was before. Her skin kept its yellow colour, but she now had large red eyes and two big sharp stingers for hands, similar to what was on her head as a Weedle, but bigger. She also had two pairs of wings! She was now a 3 ft tall bee! Awesome! She looked a little puzzled at first, then the next thing I know she was flying around, buzzing about. She seemed so happy she could fly now. I don't blame her.

I made it out of the forest not long after that. Silk had become so strong that the creatures of the forest were no match for her. I kinda feel sorry for Torch. Little bastard isn't getting anything to fight. According to my Pokedex, Silk was still a little weaker than Torch so I figured I'd let her catch up in her new awesome form.

Pewter City. Home to the first Gym Leader. I've heard stories of these guys. Apparently each gym leader focuses on a specific type of pokemon, and that they usually have a few trainers in the gym to wear you down before the big gym battle. Like I care! Silk and Torch can take on anyone! To the gym!

The gym was huge! I've never seen a pokemon gym in person before and neither have my two pokemon. The three of us just looked up at it, taking in the sights before we got down to business.

"You guys ready?" I half asked, half shouted. Torch pumped his little fist in the air like he always does. He's always ready for a challenge! Silk was hovering in the air next to me. She nodded enthusiastically in response. She decided that flying was a lot more fun than walking and hasn't really touched the floor since she got wings.

We entered the gym ready to take down anyone and everyone.

The gym was painted with a variety of browns… and more browns. Very 'earthy'. There was a kid about halfway down the walkway wearing very dusty looking shorts and a hat. Straight ahead though, standing at the far end of the somewhat empty gym, was who I assumed was the gym leader. The way he held himself suggested he had some kind of authority.

"Hey! Champ in the making!" shouted a man standing near the entrance with glasses and clean clothes. Obviously he didn't belong here.

I just ignored him.

Next thing I know the dusty kid comes running in my direction. I thought he might have wanted to go out and wash his clothes. I could roll around in the mud and look cleaner than this kid. Well not literally but you get the idea.

"Stop there kid!" Kid? Coming from him?

"Get out of my way. I'm after the gym leader."

He looked at me as if I had said the dumbest thing in the world. With a smug grin he said "You're light-years away from facing Brock!"

"Light-years? What the fuck do you know about me?" He didn't really respond with words, he just threw out a pokeball to release a small grey rock with arms. I didn't really care what it was called. All I knew was that this little punk just challenged me to a battle. Fine!

"Silk! Let's beat this kid and get on with the gym challenge!" She nodded and flew over in front of me to stand (figuratively) up opposing the rock pokemon. I wanted this battle to end quickly so I could hurry up and get this whole gym experience over with. "Poison Sting!" Silk flew a little higher in the air before readying the yellow stinger on her lower body and charging at the rock.

"Defence Curl!" the boy shouted. I'm not sure that his tactic was going to work out too well. After the first few Poison Stings I noticed the rock pokemon getting weak really quickly. I knew that Silk's attacks were just bouncing off it, so I figured that it had been poisoned.

"Silk! Harden!" I thought that I should increase Silk's defences and let the poison take its course. After a few Hardens, the rock had finally fainted from the poison. The boy smiled before releasing another pokemon. The new pokemon looked like a small, sandy mouse/mole thing. Didn't matter, Silk was strong enough to take it out.

I naturally started off with a Poison Sting. The poisoning tactic seemed to work rather well. After the first attack, the sandy mole thing was poisoned. Silk's got a gift what can I say? And with her increased defences from all the Hardens, she could take any of the Scratch attacks it could dish out. I decided to use Silk's new attack to finish it off.

"Fury Attack!" Silk flew towards the mole and quickly started jabbing it with its hand-stingers. The attacks were weak but fast and frequent. After a few of those, combined with the lingering poison effect, Silk was victorious yet again. She did a little flip in the air to celebrate.

"Light years doesn't measure time, it measures distance." The punk said as he lost. Well someone obviously needs to go back to school.

I looked up at Brock (the only other guy in the gym had to be Brock) and thought for a moment. I won, sure. But I assume Brock is better at using rock pokemon than this little punk. I'm not sure Silk or even Torch could take an actually rock attack. Fire and Bug types don't do so well against Rock types. I knew that I'd have to train a little more in order to fight Brock. I needed to be stronger than him! I can't fail!

I spent the rest of the day on the outskirts of Pewter City fighting any and all wild pokemon that we could find. Both Silk and Torch were being put through constant battling in preparation for the upcoming battle. They didn't seem to mind either. My two pokemon seem to like training. Works for me!

I rested at the pokemon centre that night. Silk and Torch both worked really hard that afternoon, and both of them had learned a new attack! Can't wait to test them out on Brock! I slept on the couch near the front desk. Torch curled up on the floor to sleep. Before that he had tried to sleep on the couch with me and almost burnt me with his tail. Now the poor little bastard has to sleep on the floor for safety reasons. Silk on the other hand had used her String Shot to make a little silk sling to rest in. She's clever! We slept rather peacefully that night.

The next morning we made a quick stop off at the Pokemart to pick up some potions. I thought I had more money on me but I could only afford two potions, which sucked. It'll have to do. I headed to the gym, ready to face the gym leader and be one step closer to saving Bel!


	5. Chapter 5

HARSH REALITY

CHAPTER 5

So here I am, about to fight one of the eight Gym Leaders. He doesn't seem so tough, standing on his little pedestal inside a gym with only one other trainer. If Brock is as easy as that dusty punk kid then I have nothing to worry about.

"So, you're here." Brock said as he stood proudly at the edge of the gym. "I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader." Well DUH! "My pokemon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination."

"I didn't come down here for speeches Brock. Just shut your mouth and let's get this battle started!"

"Fuhaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose?"

"Lose? I can't lose to you… I won't!

"Fine then! Show me your best!"

We each sent out our pokemon, with Brock using his stupid ugly rock-with-arms. Silk beat one of those things before. No problem!

"Poison Sting!" I yelled, but Silk was already in the process of using that attack. Guess she knows me well enough by now. She was constantly jabbing at the rock pokemon with her arm-stingers, but Brock sat there with an arrogant smile as his pokemon was slowly raising its defences with Defence Curl. "Sorry Brock, but you're useless lackey already tried that tactic." His smile began to diminish once he saw the poison effect that Silk had cursed his pokemon with. He told his pokemon to start tackling Silk, which was doing more damage to her than I thought. "Two can play the defensive game Brock. Silk, Harden!" Silk held her stinger arms to her chest as she began to increase her defences. I knew it was working because the rock pokemon's attacks were doing less and less damage.

And the poison was eating away at it.

The rock looked like it was on its last legs. If it had legs. "Silk! Focus Energy!" Sure it sounds like a dumb move to power up before my enemy is about to lose, but I had so much confidence in Silk. I was getting her ready to fight Brock's next pokemon. Whatever Brock had up his sleeve Silk could take care of! I healed her with one of the potions I had bought on the way here just as the rock pokemon collapsed from the poison. Brock didn't look happy. Not sure if it was due to his pokemon losing or his pokemon losing to a bug pokemon.

"Aren't rock pokemon supposed to be tougher than bugs?" I said. I don't know how I can lose this fight. If all the gym leaders are as easy as this then I'll be able to save Bel in no time!

Brock smiled confidently. I hate it when they smile like that before throwing out their next pokemon.

I looked down at Torch, who was standing by my side watching the whole battle unfold with me. He looked ready to jump in if the need arose. He has the same confident smile on his orange little face that I have. We both know that Silk has this battle in the palm of her hand. Or stinger. I'm not having a good day with analogies.

Brock's next pokemon came out. And it was huge! A giant snake with a body made entirely of big rocks. I did not see that coming.

Silk didn't look worried. She'd not only increased all of her defences but she'd powered herself up. She hovered in the air anxiously, unable to stay in the same position as she drifted continuously from left to right.

"Rock Tomb." He was starting to creep me out a little with his confident demeanour. What did he have planned. Who cares! Silk has fucking got this! The rock snake slithered in and wrapped itself around Silk. It used its rocky body to constrict her, attempting to crush her within a tomb of rocks. Oh I get it. Rock Tomb.

Good thing for me Silk's defences were strong enough to take that hit and survive. She looked hurt though. I didn't even need to shout a command at her before she started unloading a barrage of Poison Sting's onto the surrounding body of the large snake. I've started to get an idea of when the poison starts to set in. When the opposing pokemon starts to look really sick, then I know it's worked. The big rock snake was looking pretty sick at the moment.

"Hang in there Silk! Fury Attack the shit out of it now that it's poisoned!" Silk nodded in response, her Hardened body holding up against the continuing Bind attacks that looked like it would crush a small house. Silk started attacking furiously with her two stinger-arms. The constant barrage of powered up Fury Attack's combined with the lingering effects of the poison were taking the life out of the giant pokemon. Its grip around Silk began to loosen, and as soon as she could she flew out and dived at the rocky head of our opponent. The flurry of Fury Attacks made the rock snake begin to scream in agony. It cried out in pain until it turned into a red light and returned to Brock's pokeball.

We won! Silk just beat two rock pokemon ON HER OWN! Torch had jumped higher than I thought possible, his tiny little fist raised in the air with cheer at our companion's victory. Silk hovered over to us breathing heavily. She was hurt, but I think she was more exhausted from all the ass kicking. I moved in for a hug. She deserved it!

I felt a pinch on my thigh. Oh shit! The tip of her stinger was in my leg! I suddenly felt sick. My vision began to get all blurred and then everything went black.

I woke up to a bright light and a calming voice. "You've been stung by a Beedrill's Poison Sting. Good thing you have a Beedrill of your own so that we could make an antidote."

"Where am i?"

"You're in the Pewter City Pokemon Centre."

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in the gym with my pokemon." I frantically looked around for Torch and Silk, who were right by my side. They looked relieved. I think they were worried about me.

"Your two pokemon were sitting here waiting for you to wake up. They looked really worried." The nurse said with a smile. Her soothing voice, cheerful smile and bright pink, frilly nurse outfit made her seem so welcoming and warm.

My mind quickly wondered how I ended up here. Torch and Silk couldn't have brought me here. Torch is too small and would most likely cause severe burns on the way, and Silk wouldn't be able to lift me without puncturing me further. "How did I get here?" I asked, and I got the most unexpected answer.

"Brock carried you here." I didn't believe it. Why would he do that? I looked over to my two pokemon as if telepathically asking them for confirmation. They both nodded in complete synchronisation. "He also left this here for you." She said as she handed me a small little badge with the shape of a boulder. "You need your rest. You should return your pokemon to their pokeballs and get some sleep. I'll be in to check on you later."

Return them to their pokeballs? Fuck that. They've never gone back into their pokeballs and I'm not starting now. I turned over to look at my pokemon proudly. Then i suddenly felt violently ill. I quickly grabbed the closest rubbish bin and threw up in it. Torch and Silk kept their distance from that bin for the rest of the night. I don't blame them.


	6. Chapter 6

HARSH REALITY

CHAPTER 6

A teenage girl stands before me. The world is dark and I can barely see her features well enough to recognise her. All I see is her silhouette, but I can smell what I assume is perfume. Perfume that I recognised instantly.

"Bel?"

As if reacting to her name, she took a few slow steps towards me. Her face emerged from the darkness, along with her long sandy brown hair and cute brown eyes. She had her usual smile, which could rid me of any foul mood I ever had. It was doing that right now. I was so happy to see her I thought I'd lost her. She took a few quicker steps my way, and I did the same towards her. I just wanted to hug her and make sure she was ok.

Next thing I knew, another silhouette appeared. It was hard to tell what it was, all I knew was that it was right behind Bel! I tried to call out to her, tell her that something was behind her, but nothing came out. I couldn't talk at all! I tried to say anything but my efforts were in vain. The shadow was slowly making its way to her, its dark claw beginning to stretch out and take her away from me. I ran as fast as I could. I ran towards her to get her to safety. I was almost there, almost had her in my arms to save her from the coming shadow. She reached out for me, her smile fading away as her expression turned to one of fear. She was scared and I had to save her! Once I got within reach, she began to glide backwards. The shadow had gotten her and was pulling her away. She still had her arm outstretched, trying desperately to reach for me. I ran as fast as I could, stretching my arm out when I thought I could reach her, but no matter how hard I tried she was still out of my grasp. I tried screaming out for her, to tell her I'll find her, but still I was without a voice.

"You have a destiny to fulfil. I will be waiting…" said a loud, echoing demonic voice.

Bel… She was gone. Bel… Bel…

"BEL!" I screamed, reaching forward to try and catch her. Wait… I had my voice back. I looked around and I was sitting in the hospital bed in a cold sweat with my hand stretched out. It must have been a bad dream. But it felt so real.

Torch and Silk were at the edge of the bed looking at me. Little bastards were worried I could tell. I guess waking up screaming didn't exactly put them at ease. I regained my composure and got out of bed. The nurse said I was well enough to leave now, as the antidote had gotten rid of all the poison in my system. I grabbed my jeans and shirt and got changed. Can't do anything in the hospital garment and be taken seriously.

"Let's go guys." I said to them, and they seemed happy to leave. They weren't the ones in the fucking hospital bed. Maybe they didn't like the food there. At least the nurse there looked after them while I was bedridden.

I was making my way out of Pewter City with my new badge, which I kept in my backpack. I'm not wearing that shit on my chest. I'm not in this for the badges. Torch walked beside me, ready to fight some pokemon, or anything for that matter. I had promised him that he could have the next few fights since Silk got to fight the whole Pewter Gym on her own. Silk floated on my other side, not a care in the world by the looks of things. If I was a bug type and I took out a rock type gym single-handedly I'd be pretty happy with myself too.

Just outside the city were a bunch of people I could only guess were pokemon trainers. They loitered around, as if waiting for people to exit the city so they can beat the shit out of them and take all their money. It's kinda sad if you think about it. Whatever. Torch will fuck their shit up if they try anything.

One girl that looked like she was in a school uniform approached me rather quickly. She had rushed over the second she saw me, her face was serious and annoying.

"Excuse me, you looked at me didn't you?" she said as she reached for her pokeball.

"Really? You're using me looking at you as an excuse to battle?" I asked, and she seemed a little puzzled. Not really at the question I assume but more at the fact that I had pointed out how ridiculous the whole thing sounded. She didn't have anything to say back to that and sent out a small Pidgey. "Alright Torch. Show them what you got!" Torch looked at me and smiled. I haven't seen him smile like that in a while. He must really miss fighting trainers. Little bastard makes me smile.

After burning down all of that annoying girl's pokemon, and another trainer's bug pokemon, Torch began to glow a bright white light. He's evolving? Like Silk did? I quickly pulled out my Pokedex and opened it. I saw a cancel button I must have overlooked before. Fuck that! Silk got so much stronger when she evolved so why the hell would I hold Torch back? The bright light slowly faded, and the new Torch stood before me. He was a little bigger, with red skin and what looked like a little blunt horn coming out of the back of his head. He looked meaner, with a longer tail and the same burning fire. Charmeleon it was called. He'll always be Torch to me, regardless of what he turned into.

Like I said before, he looked meaner. He looked at me with intense eye. I'm not sure whether he always had those eyes because he was a smaller, less intimidating lizard before. "Torch?" I said, trying to see if he was still the same little bastard he was a minute ago. After sitting there eyeing me, he quickly broke the silence by standing up straighter and giving me a thumbs up. That bastard scared the hell outta me! He chuckled. Then I chuckled. Silk tried but it was more of a staggered buzzing than a chuckle.

I looked at the rest of the trainers that were on the outskirts of Pewter City, eager to test out Torch's new power. He felt the same I could tell. His tail burning more intense than I'd ever felt before. Imagine the trouble we'll have if he tries to sleep on me now. And by trouble I mean third degree burns.

"I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!" The next trainer yelled at me. What's that got to do with anything.

"You wanna battle or what kid?" He quickly reached for his ball and sent out his pokemon. "Time to see what the new and improved Torch can do!"

That battle was over quicker than he could talk about shorts.

I was almost at a place called Mt Moon. Apparently I needed to go through there in order to reach the next city with a gym. With Torch and Silk I didn't feel worried at all. Those guys could handle anything! I walked briefly through some tall grass and the next thing I knew, this little Pidgey wanted to fight. I've seen so many Pidgey's that I've become sick of looking at them. But they were a pretty aggressive bird, and it couldn't hurt to bolster up my forces with a little extra awesome. I got Torch to take it easy and just use a Scratch attack. The bird could barely take that. But it was so serious about fighting back. It had a fire in its eyes almost as intense as Torch's tail-flame.

"Do you guys think we should add this little thing to our group?" I was asking my pokemon if I should catch another pokemon. What the hell is going on? I never thought I'd be THAT guy. Funny thing is it doesn't bother me. Torch and Silk both nodded, as if they could see the fire that I saw in this thing's eyes. I threw out a pokeball at the weak pokemon and managed to catch it. I thought to myself quietly for a name before deciding. Think I'll call him Pilot. I just pictured him with a little aviator helmet on his head.

There was a pokemon centre at the entrance to the cave. I walked in there with my pokemon and thought we'd have a quick break before heading into Mt Moon. I got the nurses to heal all my pokemon. I let them out of their pokeballs as soon as I got them back. Torch just stretched out and yawned. Why is he tired? Shouldn't he be full of energy from the healing? Whatever. Silk hovered around Pilot, possibly analysing him, I didn't know. All I knew was that Pilot didn't seem to enjoy it too much. The next time Silk put her head forward to get a close look at Pilot, the little bird looked at her and head-butted her! Silk looked at me with tears forming in her big eyes, while Pilot remained stern and somewhat unemotional. Little bastards are fighting. I couldn't help but laugh a little at it. It was like I had my own little family. I never thought I'd be in a pokemon centre with three of my own pokemon and be happy about it.

For the first time since Bel was captured, I felt… happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I have a personal rule when inside caves. Every floor to me is a new pokemon catching zone so i'm allowed 1 pokemon per cave floor. That's how i roll anyway. Please enjoy and let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

><p>HARSH REALITY<p>

CHAPTER 7

I took Pilot training outside of Mt Moon. Last thing I want to do is run into a strange cave without having him at least being able to handle himself. He's a tough little bastard. Haven't seen an ounce of quit in him yet. Another Pidgey tried to blind him by blowing sand in his eyes but I don't even think it fazed him at all. He eventually learnt how to summon small gusts of wind to attack pokemon with. Fuck yeah! I think we're ready to head into Mt Moon.

Torch stood beside me as he always did, with Silk hovering on my other side eagerly. Pilot didn't really show much energy unless he was fighting. He just sat on my shoulder and remained stoic. I felt a little like some kind of bird watcher with him just sitting there. I guess I'll get used to it.

I took a few steps into the cave. The cool breeze that was outside disappeared and all I could see were rocks. I don't think I'm going to like being inside caves. I've been travelling outside all this time so being inside a mountain feels strange. Silk didn't seem to mind, and Torch looked a little bit more enthusiastic due to the fact that his tail was actually acting like a torch, emitting a small light that should help us navigate this place. Guess I chose a suitable name for the not-so-little bastard.

I took a few steps forward and kicked my foot. Holy shit! That fucking hurt! Right on my toe!

After I took a moment to collect myself, I looked down to see a Geodude, the small rock with hands that Brock and his stupid lackey had. I immediately sent Pilot to deal with it, attacking it with a few Gust attacks. The rock pokemon didn't budge; it just kept building its defences by holding its arms in and using Defence Curl. Eventually it Tackled Pilot back, but that was not until it took a bunch of attacks and could barely move.

"Wait a second Pilot…" I said to my fiery bird, who was about to attempt the finishing blow. I'm not sure he liked me holding him back from that too much judging by the slight glare he just gave me. I had an idea. Why not catch it? Train it to become another new teammate. It can certainly take a hit, and I think I can make it a lot tougher than that wuss Brock could ever make it. I reached for one of my spare pokeballs and threw it at the rock pokemon. It opened up and absorbed it, shaking a few times before locking. I caught it. Now I have my own rock pokemon! Ok what can I name it? It's a girl rock, so I guess it should have a more feminine name.

I welcomed Pebble to the team, after taking her out of Mt Moon and back to the pokemon centre to heal her. I let her out of the pokeball like I let all of my other pokemon out. Torch was used to being introduced to new pokemon and casually walked up to her. Silk was a little bit more energetic, hovering around Pebble like she did to Pilot. Pebble had a more reserved reaction. At least I didn't have to worry about Silk getting head-butted from her. Pilot just remained on my shoulder. He can definitely be a rude little prick.

Back inside Mt Moon we encountered a bug catcher. What the fuck was he doing in here? Shouldn't he be inside the forest with the rest of his bug catcher weirdos? Guess I'll just have to show him how out of place he is in here! I decided to use Pebble first. She needs some training and what better way than to fight some bugs. The bug catcher sent out a Weedle. Silk had trouble against Brock's rock type pokemon and she had evolved twice! Pebble should be fine.

A few Poison Stings from the Weedle had poisoned Pebble. Fuck.

I got Pebble to return to her pokeball. Pilot should take this thing out easily. I hit it with a Gust attack which seemed to hurt it a lot. The Weedle attacked Pilot with a Poison Sting and poisoned him. Double Fuck!

"Pilot time to come back! Torch can finish them off." I didn't think I had insulted him, but the glare he gave me said otherwise. He was determined to take these bug pokemon out. I let him. He let loose another Gust attack to send the Weedle flying back into the rocky wall. A Kakuna then came out, but Pilot disposed of it with only a few Gusts. After the battle was over I quickly searched through my backpack and got out two antidotes. I used them as fast as I could. I would have used them in battle but I didn't see a point in curing them only to be poisoned again. Pebble looked alright but Pilot wasn't going to see another battle until I got him healed.

I held him in my arms, as he wasn't strong enough to even sit on my shoulder anymore, and began to run to the entrance of the cave. Swarms of annoying blue bats with no eyes kept attacking us. Pebble worked hard to fight them off, and by the time I reached the cave entrance she was just as weak as Pilot. I rushed them to the nurse at the pokemon centre, who had seen me on multiple occasions today bringing in the same weary pokemon, and looked worried. Honestly I don't blame her. Looks worse than what it is. Actually it's pretty bad. Fucking poisons! First they help me and now they're against me! Figures.

Back inside Mt Moon for the third time. This cave is really beginning to piss me off. I found a ladder, which looked a little out of place in a cave but then again there could be miners in here. How the hell would I know what to expect in a cave? It just looked funny at first glance that's all. I climbed down to the next floor and began to follow the only path that was available to me.

I was then approached by a little bug with two small mushrooms on its back. It looked pretty happy. I have a feeling Silk would love to hang out with you! Guess it couldn't hurt to gain another new team mate. The more, the merrier right? Right.

I got Pebble to attack it a few times to weaken it before throwing the pokeball and capturing it. I hope training him will be as easy as it was to catch him, but knowing my luck it won't be. Now this little fucker needs a name. Let's go with something simple. Mush.

I used one of my potions to heal Mush. Just like I thought, Silk was really psyched to see another bug pokemon. She hovered around him even more enthusiastically than normal, which I didn't think was even possible. Torch seemed like the leader of the group, always welcoming new friends to the group. Pilot seemed to have something against bug types, as he hopped off my shoulder and welcomed Mush to the group the same way he first responded to Silk. With a head-butt! Torch had rushed in to separate them before I had to step in and almost yell at them. I didn't yell. I raised my voice though. Still feels weird to be a guardian to these monsters. But I am. Part of me likes it too.

After heading up another ladder, I was approached by a strange looking man in black with a large red 'R' on his chest. He looked like some kind of thug. I hate thugs.

"We, Team Rocket, are pokemon gangsters! We strike fear with our strength!" he said. Great. Gangsters.

"Team who? Rocket? Sounds fucking lame." The look on his face was that of pure rage. I don't think he liked being disrespected, at least not by someone he thought he'd intimidated. I don't want to waste my time with petty wannabe gangsters. He reached for a pokeball and threw it at the ground in front of him, releasing a small sandy mouse. The little dusty kid in Brock's gym had one of these. Sandshrew I think it was. Whatever. I send out Mush, who was almost too excited to be in a battle. What's with bugs and being so happy? Silk was a cute type of happy, Mush is a little too happy. Kind of creeps me out a little bit.

"Mush, Stun Spore!" I was planning to use the paralysis against him, but Mush took a single Scratch from the Sandshrew and was almost out! Holy shit! He looked fucked up! "Quick come back!" I yelled in fear. That was too close. One hit? Fuck you're going to be hard to train. I send out Pilot, who easily disposed of the Sandshrew with a few Gust attacks. He really likes that attack. Don't blame him. It fucking works!

The Team Rocket guy returned his pokemon after Pilot defeated it and sent out a small purple rat. I called Pilot back but before I could send out Pebble, Mush had hopped in and decided to fight. Hell no! I told Pebble to rush out and replace her. She took a Tackle from the rat pokemon as I got Mush back to safety. Pebble took that Tackle without a problem, and returned a few of her own, which knocked out the rat pokemon. Fuck yeah!

I want to get Mush back to the pokemon centre and train him a little before proceeding through the cave. I don't think he's going to get anywhere by being cannon fodder for Pilot and Pebble. I pick him up and begin to move hastily to the entrance of the cave. I used all the attacking bat pokemon as training for Pebble, who had recently learnt a new attack. Every time one of the bats got close, she'd reach to the floor, pick up a rock and throw it at the bat, usually knocking it out in a single hit. She did this against every bat. By the time I got to the pokemon centre, Pebble was just as strong as Pilot! About time something went my way!

Mush was healed, smiling his usual smile (or what I assumed was a smile). Silk floated around Mush, and the two of them hopped around and laughed. Or buzzed. Whatever it is that bugs do. Torch felt like relaxing, as it had been a hard day. He got comfortable on the floor next to the couch I was lying on, curling into a ball with his tail flame out of harm's way. These couches are getting pretty comfortable. Pilot thought so too, as he was sitting on the arm of it. Looks like he could sleep in that position. Looks uncomfortable to me. Must be a bird thing. Pebble liked to blend in with the furniture, as she was curled up near the pot plants. Which was weird but adorable at the same time. She must think that the pots are another type of rock or something. I guess clay is an earthy substance. I made sure Mush and Silk had calmed down and gone to sleep before I did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry i haven't posted anything in a while. Just got my net up and running again thank god XD. Also been working on another pokemon fanfic project that i want to release in the next month or two. But i've already taken up enough of your time! Back to the nuzlocke!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>HARSH REALITY<p>

CHAPTER 8

I came to a decision when I had woken up this morning. Mush needs some training! I like the little guy but he is getting bowled over by everything. The only problem with training Mush at the moment is that every pokemon we seem to come across has some type of advantage over him. Which is fucking bullshit! It's OK Mush, we'll get you through this!

We spent the majority of our morning inside Mt Moon. Not too far in just in case I needed to quickly run out to the pokemon centre to heal Mush, or even Pebble. The constant harassment from the Zubats dwelling in this cave is unbelievable! They're fucking everywhere! Mush tries to fight them but they're constantly using Leech Life to weaken him and heal themselves. I usually give Mush a little turn to try and fight before switching over to Pebble. Pebble can handle anything these fucking bats throw at her, and her new Rock Throw attack can knock them all out in a single hit.

Hours later I decided to continue our journey through this cave. I'm really getting sick of it. The Zubats that swarm us everywhere we go, the rocky surfaces that surround us at every turn and even some of the trainers that are in here. Some of them annoy the shit outta me. And by some I mean most. I just want to get out of this damn place and they insist on stalling me with constant battles that they aren't strong enough to win. Although on a positive note I've been able to use those battles to further train Mush, Pebble and Pilot. We even saw some new pokemon that we'd never seen before, like a steel magnet with a single creepy eye, a pokeball with eyes, a little weed and a weird sprout thing. Fuck there are some weird and creepy pokemon in this world. Good thing my pokemon are tougher!

Travelling further though this cave I've noticed more and more of those Team Rocket guys. It's as if they've decided to get in my way everywhere I go. What the fuck are they looking for? It's a cave get over it. I sure am over it. One of them noticed me walking around and rushed over to me.

"We're pulling a big job here! Get lost, kid!" he shouted at me.

"Whatever… Get out of my way." I said as I shoved him to the side. I don't think he liked that idea. He reached for a pokeball he had and threw it at the ground in front of me. He sent out a bat. I'm sick of these fucking bats! "Pebble! Rock Throw!" But before she could get the attack in, the blind bat pokemon did a strange shriek which seemed to daze and confuse Pebble. The next few times she tried to use Rock Throw she kept hurting herself as she fumbled around. Eventually she snapped out of it and threw a rock at the bat, knocking it out in a single hit. She's getting really good at taking out these fucking bats, but that confusion was annoying!

The Team Rocket guy called back his pokemon and threw another pokeball out, this time releasing a pokemon I'd never seen before. It was a purple snake pokemon with a yellow stripe near its neck. Well it's a snake so I'd assume it was a neck. Whatever it's a snake. It wrapped around Pebble and attempted to crush it similar to how Brock's Onix was trying to crush Silk. But Pebble doesn't get hurt by such weak attacks. She picked up a rock and started smashing it into the snake a few times. The snake had to let go as its body looked beaten, if not broken. Pebble has become so strong now! She's still a little shy at times but now she's got a bit more confidence after beating the shit out of most of the pokemon in this cave!

My pokemon were starting to look a little tired from the travel. Pebble and Mush were starting to fatigue a little. Mush tried to keep up with Silk and her bouncy, up-beat attitude but all the battles were taking its toll on him. Silk looked as happy as always, hovering and buzzing around me and the other pokemon so carelessly. Pilot remained on my shoulder, his watchful gaze assessing every situation. Or so I guess he was. He doesn't communicate much, not even the normal Pidgey churp. Or whatever noise Pidgey makes. Torch didn't look too bad though. Even though I had only used him in a single fight to burn the Magnemite, he seemed happy that he was still being useful as my source of light. What would I do without that guy? Walk into every wall most likely. If I didn't have Torch I'd be stuck in here for god knows how long.

Overall my little team were surviving and looking out for each other.

I also found these strange rocks in the cave. I'm not really sure why I actually picked it up. It felt like I was strangely pulled to it, like I had to pick it up and admire its beauty. The stone was a greyish tone with the shape of a moon in its centre. Maybe this type of rock can only be found here, which would explain the name of the cave. I don't really care to be honest but I might as well keep this rock just in case. In this crazy fucked up world who knows what it could be used for.

Two more Team Rocket punks attempt to stop me from getting out of this cave. I don't know what draws them to battling me. I just want to walk right past them and not give a fuck as to what they are doing or why, but they're too paranoid about what I could be up to that they always stop me. No matter how many times I tell them I don't care they keep coming. Whatever. Let's get this over with you thug bastards!

At first they send out a purple rat, which used a move called Hyper Fang. Sounds powerful. Too bad Pebble is resistant to most types of attacks and shrugged it off before throwing rocks at it. I honestly never thought throwing rocks could be so effective. I might have to throw rocks at Team Rocket to get them the fuck away from me. The next pokemon he sent out was the sandy mouse pokemon, Sandshrew. I let Pilot jump in and fight to give Pebble a break. Pilot didn't seem to mind at all, and flew off my shoulder without hesitation. Pilot used Sand Attack just once to hopefully gain a slight advantage over it. Better safe than sorry. Pilot and the Sandshrew then traded blows constantly until one of them fell, which happened to be the Sandshrew. But holy shit did it put up a fight! Pilot had to work really hard to make sure he won that one! He was proud of himself though. I could tell by the way he triumphantly flew back onto my shoulder. I gave him a slight pat on the head, which I don't think I should have done due to the stare I got. He's not a fan of pampering apparently.

The next Team Rocket guy was a little further in, but easily defeated by Pebble alone. He only had a Rattata and Zubat, which Pebble took out with a few simple Rock Throws. Sometimes I think that her Rock Throw is the greatest attack ever. In this cave it seems to be anyway. Just as she won the battle, my pokedex was beeping, telling me that she had learnt a new attack. Magnitude. Hmm… let's test it against the next guy. He's not too far away and I guarantee he wants to battle. Everyone else does.

"Hey stop I found these fossils they're both mine!"

"I don't even want you stupid fossils. Get the fuck out of my way!" I didn't want them. What for? Fucking weirdo.

He sent out his first pokemon, which was a pile of sludge with eyes. And it smelt bad. Really bad. I let Pebble go out first so she could test out her new attack. "Magnitude!" She slammed her fists onto the ground, forcing a small tremor that cracked underneath the sludge pokemon and knocked it back into the rocky wall. It didn't get back up. Holy shit! I don't understand how it works but hell yeah it worked great! The next pokemon to come out was the pokeball with eyes. Another Magnitude and it was taken out too! Fuck yeah Pebble!

The nerdy guy only had one pokemon left, judging by the three pokeballs he had before we started and subtracting the two that Pebble so easily wiped out. He sent out a weird floating gas ball. What the hell was that thing? Some of these pokemon are so fucking strange.

I didn't think Pebble would be able to do much against it, as it's floating body should be able to dodge the tremor attack of Magnitude. Pebble needed some rest anyway. I sent in Silk. I don't think I've ever heard her react so quickly to her name being called as she darted onto the frontlines without any form of hesitation. She's excited! The gas ball pokemon tackled Silk, who I told to use Focus Energy. This move seemed to help her get some great hits against Brock's Onix so I figured why the hell not.

"Fury Attack! Finish it!" I shouted. Silk was getting good at taking things out with her flurry of stinger attacks and this time was no exception. The gas ball could only take a few of the attacks that seemed to land at exactly the right places to really hurt it. The nerd seemed shocked that his pokemon was defeated so easily, and stepped aside with his head down. Taking this defeat a little harshly I think. Who cares I'm getting out of here.

"We'll each take a fossil! No being greedy!" he said. I thought he was going to just be quiet and let me leave but now he offers me one of the fossils. Well I guess since Team Rocket were probably after these things that I might as well piss them off by taking one. I picked one up and stashed it inside my backpack before walking away. I found another ladder and climbed down. It led to a small corridor with light at the end. Light? I began to quicken my steps as I walked towards the light, feeling the warmth of its glow engulf me and my pokemon.

"We made it…" I said to my team, a little surprised but mainly relieved. Cerulean City wasn't far away from the cave from what I've been told. I take another look at my pokemon, who seemed as exhausted as I was if not more. Poor bastards. Need to get them to town so I get rest them up at the pokemon centre. We all take a second to have a deep breath before heading on the path to Cerulean City.


	9. Chapter 9

HARSH REALITY

CHAPTER 9

Sitting in the Cerulean City Pokemon Centre with my team after our long hike through Mt Moon, I realised how far along this road we have come, and also how far we have yet to go. Bel needs me, and I have to be strong enough to save her. We're getting there just not fast enough. We spent the morning training again. I was pushing Mush and Pilot to match the rest of the team. The pokedex could calculate their combat levels, and those two were only one or two levels behind. At the moment the whole team is even. That's how it should be. We will work together to overcome any weaknesses.

Speaking of weakness I think I saw Gary Oak in the city this morning. That bastard gets on my nerves. Fuck I hate him! I don't have time to battle him, but I'm ready for him. I Used one of those Technical Machines to teach Mush a new attack. Strange technology those TM's are. It's a disk similar to those that you would use in a computer only a little smaller that you slide into the pokedex. The pokedex then implants it into a pokemon with some kind of weird infrared signal or something. Not sure exactly how it works that's just kinda how it looked. The idea creeps me out. Technology being used to enhance pokemon? Sounds like the fucked up government at work.

Almost sitting directly beside the pokemon centre was the Cerulean Gym. Fuck yeah! Badge number two is mine already I can feel it!

But suddenly I hear a familiar, irritating voice.

"Hey loser!" it yelled. I knew who it was. I turned around to see nobody behind me. Gary Oak was at the bridge leading to a route just outside of the town. "You couldn't fight Misty yet if you tried! She'd ruin you!"

"Funny…" I said with a sly smile. "Brock said the same thing."

"Brock's a has been. I was done messing around with that loser before you even finished running your scared little ass out of the Viridian Forest!" He stood at the bridge with his arms crossed in some sort of triumphant pose. He's such a dickhead! I couldn't help but start to pace towards him aggressively. My pokemon paced beside me, either mirroring my anger out of mockery or their own aggression, I couldn't tell. I know Torch hated this guy as much as I did. I don't blame him. The rest of the team haven't met this bastard yet and I don't think they like him so far. "Just quit. Bel's already got her rescuer. Who'd want you to save them anyway?"

"That's it! Let's fuckin' battle! I'll show you that I _WILL_ be the one to save her!"

Gary smiled. He knew how easily he got under my skin. He revelled in it.

Gary reaches for a pokeball, throwing it out in front of himself to release a bird pokemon. It looked like Pilot only a little bigger. I pulled out my pokedex and opened it up. Pidgeotto?

"One day your puny little bird will evolve into one of these. Might take you a few months but you _might_ get there." Gary said as he interrupted my pokedex reading. Pilot wasn't happy with what was being said. He gripped his little claws on my shoulder tighter and tighter. Glad he only had little claws and couldn't penetrate my jacket.

"Pilot, not yet. You'll have your chance to fight just not yet." I whispered to my pidgey, trying to calm it down so he wouldn't just fly in and get himself killed. That pidgeotto was big and if it fought as well as Pilot did as a pidgey we were in for some trouble. Time to play it smart.

"Ready Pebble?" I said looking down at my little rock pokemon. She's usually a little nervous, but I guess it's hard to be nervous when this dickhead makes you just want to hit him. She moved over in front of the team to fight this new bird pokemon one-on-one.

Gary just grinned. "Brock couldn't stand against me! What makes you think you're puny rock pokemon can either! Pidgeotto Sand Attack!" He yelled at his pokemon. The larger bird quickly lifted itself off the ground and with a large flap of its wings it blew a bunch of sand in Pebble's face. In all our faces. Man that was a lot of sand! There was definitely a power difference between Pidgey and Pidgeotto!

"Rock Throw!" Pebble felt around on the ground for a rock it could use, and when it found one it waited for a moment with its arm back, aiming. After a few seconds it launched the rock with everything she had, hurling it through the air and hitting the bird directly in the face. The bird dropped to the floor, motionless, with a little blood flowing out of its new wound. KO'd!

Pebble turned around so happy, raising her little arms in the air in victory while the rest of my pokemon cheered! Fuck yeah!

"What were you saying?" I said confidently. I loved beating Gary. Loved watching his overconfidence shatter as defeat reared its ugly head. He quickly returned his pokemon and sent out the next one. Squirtle? Already? Wow he must be upset. Good. I brought Pebble back towards me and the group and sent out Mush. We had worked really hard this morning to train Mush and I'm sure Squirtle will be no problem for him now.

"Tail Whip! Let's get it ready for a knockout blow to avenge Pidgeotto!" Gary yelled, his little blue turtle whipping is curled tail at Mush. Not the smartest tactic in my opinion. Physical contact with Mush didn't always work out so well for the attacker. But knowing my luck no spores got it.

"Stun Spore!" Since the spores didn't latch on I figured we might as well do it manually. Mush released a strange orange mist from the mushrooms on its back that travelled to the Squirtle, immediately causing its movements to become incredibly difficult. Paralysis. I love it. Now that Mush has the speed advantage it's time to go on the attack! "Mush! Bullet Seed!" Mush opened its tiny mouth and shot out a constant barrage of little seeds. They shot out so fast that the squirtle didn't have time to dodge. Not that it'd be able to anyway. The barrage was pretty effective, and even when the blue turtle tried to withdraw into its shell the paralysis stopped it from doing it fast enough. The Bullet Seed attack finished it off. It was as if Mush lined him up for an execution from an old mob boss with a machine gun.

"Fuck!" Gary yelled. He called back his turtle and sent out a small yellow pokemon with what looked like a little brown chest plate. It didn't really do anything but teleport around. I could tell by the expression on Gary's face that this pokemon wasn't combat ready, but was all he had. I left Mush in the battle and took down the teleporter with a few well timed Bullet Seeds. I am so proud of Mush right now. Gary called it back unenthusiastically before releasing another pokemon. The small purple rat. Why didn't he use that before? I'm pretty sure it could have put up more of a fight than the teleporter. Whatever. His loss.

I called Mush back, and as he trotted triumphantly back to the group I looked onto my shoulder. "Pilot. Are you ready?" He just nodded as he flew slowly off of my shoulder into the air before launching himself in a Quick Attack at the rat. Fuck! Angry little bastard! The rat pokemon tried to retaliate with Quick Attacks of its own, and the two pokemon were dashing around the place, tackling each other at full speed and then breaking away to do it again. After a few of those attacks, the rat was thrown across the ground. It tried to get back up but its beaten body wouldn't let it. I looked at Pilot, who also looked pretty worse for wear but was still standing, or flying to be exact. I think he really needed to release all that built up anger. My shoulder was getting really sore.

Gary called his last pokemon back in defeat before hiding his pain behind is usual smartass bullshit.

"Sorry loser but I shouldn't be wasting my time with you! I have a gym battle to win!"

"If this gym leader is as easy as you were I should have no problem!" I said, trying to get under his skin. I bet I did. Shame he didn't show it. He just collected his pokemon back into their pokeballs and headed towards the pokemon centre.

"Smell you later!"

Fuck I hated that guy. Which makes this victory even better! Mush and Pebble did so well! I knew we had an advantage but never did I imagine that they'd defeat Gary's pokemon so easily! Mush and Pebble didn't even take a hit! Pilot on the other hand needed some rest. Although he did look a little calmer, and the shoulder he rested on wasn't getting crushed any longer, which is always a good sign. Torch and Silk got to watch their new teammates crush our rival, and they seemed pretty content. Well Torch was content. Silk was overjoyed with the team and couldn't help but somersault through the air in celebration.

"Come on guys. Let's head to the pokemon centre before we check out the gym."

We were on our way. We were all getting stronger. Together.


End file.
